Such a brake comprises a stack of disks and one or more electromechanical actuators disposed facing the stack of disks, each of said actuators comprising a pusher for pushing the stack of disks. The pusher is actuated by an electric motor controlled by a control module of the actuator, which module acts in response to a braking instruction generated by a braking computer by sending a power modulation order to a power stage or module that delivers the required power to the motor of the actuator.
If the braking computer or the control module of the actuator fail, the pusher might be caused to press the disks in untimely manner, which can be dangerous for the safety of the vehicle.